Grusome Gendo'
by Judging Eagle
Summary: Song-Fic Based on Down By Law's song 'Grusome Gary', some swearing, listen to the song while reading for full effect


I remember when we walked as one   
and all the Angels were known   
  
and we were pilots in the Angel wars   
talked tougher on the holophone   
  
but there was always one big guy, who feared nothing and no one   
his name was gendo and he looked so mean,   
he wasn't a lot of fun  
  
when he walked by  
you got the fuck out of the way   
  
gendo was,   
was the top cat in his day   
everybody said; 'that he'd get his someday'  
  
now gendo was the city bully   
didn't have a lot of friends   
he had kids do his fighting for him   
coward till the end,   
on impact day he stood the tallest, and he got back with Yui  
he couldn't add good plus bad   
let loose on [3rd] impacty   
  
when he walked by,   
you out got the fuck out of the way   
  
gendo was   
was the top cat in his day   
everybody said; 'that he'd get his someday'  
  
and I swear to this day that I still see his face   
when I have a bad dream at night, he's the monster to my right  
  
now gruesome gendo met his match at a old and tender age   
he got a whipping by the LCL one night, and the police took him away   
  
the town cheered and the pilots all jeered, but i'll just make a bet,   
gendo will live on in infamy -- he was the _meanest_ guy you ever met!   
  
when he walked by,  
you, got, the, fuck out of the waaaaay  
  
[cheers]  
  
gendo was   
was the top cat in his day   
[but] everybody said; 'that he'd get his someday'   
  
gendo was   
was the top cat in his day   
but everybody said, 'that he'd get his someday'   
  
[lots of cheers/jeers]  
  
______________  
  
I do not own anything by Down by Law or Gainax, they own  
'Gruesome Gary' and 'NGE' respectively, I didn't write this  
sonfic till today when I found the lyrics but ever since I saw  
NGE and heard this song again I realized that the song fit  
Gendo to a 't' (hell both names start with a g so it helps tons)  
  
get the song w/ winmx and lsiten while reading b/c this song's   
lyrics fit well with the actual song (the impacty thing for   
starters makes little sense but it fits with the song)  
  
plug:   
get winmx at www.winmx.com an amazing replacement for Napster  
i've got over 900 songs w/ winmx and i've only got a 8Gb (4Gb/drive C:  
1Gb for the others) comp w/ a 28.8 so the program works really well   
i think  
  
if you like this don't read my other fic 8^) no just kidding my  
fic is jsut long is all  
  
Just so you can see the original lyrics here they are  
  
Down by Law - '[All Scratched Up!]  
  
Gruesome Gary (3:02)  
  
I remember when we walked as one   
and all the truths were known   
  
and we were scrappers in the schoolyard fights   
talked tough[er] on the telephone   
  
but there was always one big guy who feared nothing and no one   
his name was gary and he looked so mean   
he wasn't a lot of fun   
  
when he walked by,   
you got the fuck out of the way   
  
gary was,   
was the top cat in his day   
everybody said; 'that he'd get his someday'  
  
now gary was the schoolyard bully   
didn't have a lot of friends   
he had kids do his homework for him   
stupid til the end   
on graduation day he stood the tallest, and he got his degree   
he couldn't add two plus two   
let loose on society   
  
when he walked by,...   
you got the fuck out of the way   
  
gary was,   
was the top cat in his day,   
everybody said; 'that he'd get his someday'  
  
and I swear to this day that I still see his face   
when I have a bad dream at night he's the monster to my right   
  
now gruesome gary met his match at a young and tender age   
he got a whipping at the mall one night, (and) the police took him away   
the town cheered and the geeks all jeered,   
but i'll just make a bet   
gary will live on in infamy -- he was the meanest guy you ever met!  
  
when he walked by...   
you got, the, fuck, out, of the way   
  
[cheers]  
  
gary was,   
was the top cat in his day,   
everybody said; 'that he'd get his someday'  
  
[cheers]  
  
gary was,   
was the top cat in his day,   
everybody said; 'that he'd get his someday'  
  
[cheers] 


End file.
